


Sin marcha atrás.

by AndiFeels



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Guardian - Freeform, Sacerdotisa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiFeels/pseuds/AndiFeels
Summary: Sacerdotisa.Guardián.Os dijeron que debíais cumplir simplemente con vuestras obligaciones.Pero os dijeron en vano.





	

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. No sabe cuál fue el momento exacto en el que se enamoró de ella, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola como lo hacía ahora. Pero eso ya daba igual, porque el error ya estaba ahí. Quizás fueron sus ojos, o su pelo color vino, o el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando hacía los rituales, o su manera de saber defenderse por ella misma. Seguramente todo en ella le había ido calado poco a poco, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

En su primera luna llena en el templo, casi una decena de espíritus aparecieron directamente en la puerta, con ansias de atacarles a ellos y destruir el propio edificio. Cuando Sousuke quiso acabar con su primer objetivo, la mujer estaba peleando con tres a la vez, y los tres hizo desaparecer. Cuando volvió a parpadear, todos los demás habían sucumbido al poder de la sacerdotisa. Sin apenas despeinarse, la mujer se arregló sus ropajes y volvió al interior del templo sin molestarse en mirar a su guardia.

Desde ese día, en su cabeza se repite una y otra vez la escena de la pelea. La mujer se movía con pasos tan ligeros y delicados que parecía estar llevando a cabo sus rituales diarios, en vez de estar peleando. Su ropa se movía al mismo ritmo, como si todo en ella fuera uno y nada pudiera salir sin armonía alguna. Sus manos agarraban delicadamente el bastón y los cascabeles de su cabello sonaban a cada golpe que daba. Cuando le asignaron al templo, lo último que pensó es que fuera a servir de tan poca ayuda. Esa mujer no necesita que nadie la proteja, al contrario. Necesita estar sola para que nadie le moleste.

Ahora, cada vez que la mira, es incapaz de no querer saber más de ella, de apartarle la mirada o de olvidarse de alguno de los rituales diarios. Quiere volver a ver como se mueve y como a su alrededor se forma una atmósfera de paz y de belleza. No puede evitar pensar que cada día le parece más bella, que cada día su cabello parece brillar más y que sus ojos le absorben poco a poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo el día después del ataque.

—Ver el ritual.

—Por qué. No te gustan.

—Nunca he dicho eso.

—No, pero lo has pensado.

—¿Ahora sabes leer la mente?

—No –le miró directamente, con el rostro serio— pero sé leer los ojos.

Desde ese momento, a Sousuke le ha dado miedo mirarla directamente por si descubre lo que siente.

Lo malo: una sacerdotisa y un guardián tienen completamente prohibido enamorarse o entablar cualquier tipo de relación sentimental.

Lo bueno: Sousuke sabe que nunca será recíproco.

Por las mañanas, el olor a incienso lo despierta como una caricia, lentamente, para que no se sobresalte. En ese momento, sabe que la mujer debe estar a punto de empezar el ritual del estanque. Camina en silencio por las tablas de madera, intentando no molestarla si ha empezado ya. Cuando llega al jardín, se queda atrás y observa como la sacerdotisa empieza a moverse. No sabe qué le hace quedarse boquiabierto todas las mañanas, si verla andar sobre el agua o ver el líquido flotar alrededor de ella. O quizás ella en sí misma. Poco a poco la cantidad de agua que flota alrededor de la sacerdotisa empieza a disminuir y vuelve a su sitio original, hasta que la chica deja de moverse. Cuando sale del estanque, totalmente seca y sin una gota sobre su cuerpo, mira de repente a Sousuke y le pilla desprevenido. Se miran durante unos segundos y la chica parece relajar su cuerpo.

—Buenos días —dice tranquilamente, dejando al hombre sin habla.

Se vuelve a meter al templo, sin esperar una respuesta por parte del hombre o no queriendo escucharla. Antes de que Sousuke se marche, es capaz de escuchar un golpe seco en el interior del edificio. Sin importarle las zonas donde puede o no puede entrar, corre por el jardín y se dirige a la estancia donde había perdido a la chica. Se la encuentra tirada en el suelo, intentando levantarse pero sin apenas fuerza en los brazos. Antes de que las extremidades vuelvan a fallarle, la agarra con cuidado y evita que se vuelva a chocar contra el suelo. La joven, alterada, se gira con el rostro enfadado e intentando zafarse de su guardián.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dice con poca fuerza en sus palabras, sintiéndose algo mareada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡No puedes estar aquí!

—Intento ayudarte.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Consigue soltarse de las manos del hombre y se aleja como puede, arrastrándose en el suelo—. No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Sousuke la observa intentando levantarse y es incapaz de estarse quieto. Olvida todo lo que le han enseñado, olvida todas sus obligaciones y las prohibiciones, y coge a la sacerdotisa entre sus brazos. Ignora sus pataleos y sus palabras e intenta llevarla a su habitación.

—¡Bájame ahora mismo!

La chica le golpea el pecho y la cara, esperando que la suelte y se marche de una maldita vez, pero el hombre permanece impasible.

—Esto es lo más humillante por lo que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida.

—Pues te aguantas —dice de repente el hombre, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. No sé qué clase de guardianes habrás tenido, pero si piensas que voy a dejarte tirada en el suelo estás muy equivocada.

En ese momento, fue ella la que se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> Este au es una historia totalmente original de mi cabecita <3


End file.
